Északiak egymás közt
by Susie Lupin
Summary: Finnország és Dánia egy nézeteltérésük miatt egy párbaj mellett döntenek, de az események nem pontosan úgy alakulnak, ahogy várnánk. Főleg SuFin, utalásszerűen DenNor, egy kis földrajz és furcsa logika, és fogjuk rá, hogy krimi.
1. I

_Szerzői blabla, ha nem érdekel, ugord át~_

_Igen, a többi oldalon, ahol publikálok, ez már vasárnap este óta fent van, csak nem volt időm ide is felrakni, meg lusta is voltam, és ez a kettő így együtt rossz kombináció. De most már itt van~ Körülbelül egy hónapon át dolgoztam ezen a ficen. Valahogy úgy kezdődött, hogy Jakóval (Svédországom) elkezdtünk beszélgetni az írásról, és valahogy kilyukadtunk a krimikre, én meg mondtam, hogy nem annyira szeretem őket, és nem is akarok olyat írni, de végül mégis elkezdtem ezen gondolkozni, és ez lett belőle. Remélhetőleg nem csak én élveztem az írást, hanem ti is élvezni fogjátok az olvasást. xD_

_Főleg SuFin, háttérben DenNor, összesen négy fejezet._

_Korhatárnak tizenhatot mondanék, figyelmeztetések: slash, gyilkosság, erotikus tartalom, durva beszéd_

_Most már tényleg hagylak benneteket olvasni~_

* * *

><p>– Nagyon szépen köszönöm az ebédet, Eduard – mosolygott Finnország, és megtörölte egy szalvétával a szája szélét.<p>

– Szívesen máskor is.

– Tudod nagyon szeretem Svédország főztjét, de néha túl kevés benne a fűszer, és valamiért mindenhez áfonyás szószt csinál. Finom, csak… néha kell a változatosság.

– Tényleg, őt most miért nem hoztad? – kérdezte kíváncsian Észtország.

– Nos… Igazából azért hívattam meg magam ebédelni ilyen pofátlanul, mert tanácsot szeretnék tőled kérni – sütötte le a szemét Tino. A tányérjába bámult, és villájával megbökdösött egy csupasz csirkecsontot. Az nem tűnt fel neki, milyen aggodalmasan pillant rá Észtország érdeklődve összetámasztott ujjai felett. – Szóval van ez a dolog… hogy mi Svédországgal tulajdonképpen járunk, legalábbis azt hiszem. És többször észrevettem, hogy olyan, mintha Dánia is többet akarna tőle, holott neki ott van Norvégia, és szerintem zaklatja Svédországot. – Finnország az utolsó mondatokat szinte már hadarta és egy kicsit elpirult.

– Ezt nekik kettőjüknek kellene elintézni.

– Tudom… de akkor is, olyan frusztráló, ami a háttérben zajlik! Úgy érzem tőle magam, mint akit megcsalnak.

– Szóval féltékeny vagy – állapította meg Eduard szemrebbenés nélkül. Finnország nem mert a szemébe nézni, hanem egy pontot bámult a vállán, mintha annak szánná válaszul a bólintását. Még jobban elpirult.

– Tulajdonképpen így is fogalmazhatunk – vallotta be.

Eduard elgondolkozva hallgatott, hogy vajon mi okosat mondhatna. Ő már sok évvel ezelőtt megmondta Finnországnak, miért félti ettől a kapcsolattól. Furcsa emberek ezek a skandináv germánok; mintha csak a _saját fajtájukkal_ akarnának kapcsolatot létesíteni, lásd Dánia, ahogy folyton Norvégiával vagy Svédországgal kever – de ezt mégsem akarta elmondani Tinónak, mert nem akarta minden reménységét elvenni.

– Ha nincs más választásod, Dániával kell beszélned. Az elmondásod alapján onnan indul ki minden – felelte végül.

– Igen, talán igazad van… Ha még egyszer meglátom, hogy nem hagyja békén Svédországot, akkor beszélek a fejével. – Tino elszántan szusszantott egyet, és Észtország egy olyan érzelmet vélt felfedezni a jól ismert arcon, amit eddig nem nagyon látott rajta: a kétségbeesett féltékenységet. De csak egy pillanatra villant fel lilás szeme, utána finoman elmosolyodott egy kicsit. – Köszönöm a tanácsot.

– Ugyan már, nincs mit – legyintett Észtország. – Ha bármi problémád van, akkor mindig jöhetsz hozzám és…

– Mesélj, mi a helyzet Ukrajnával? – váltott hirtelen témát Tino és már vigyorgott. Eduard láthatóan nagyon zavarba jött és elpirult. A finn ezen valamiért jót mulatott magában.

* * *

><p>Mire minden témát kibeszéltek Észtországgal a gazdasági helyzettől elkezdve a fontosabb sporteseményekig, már igencsak az estében jártak, ráadásul így tél közepén nagyon korán sötétedett. Tino nem akart Eduardnál éjszakázni, mert elígérkezett Berwaldnak.<p>

Kilenc óra körül ért vissza Stockholmba. Az utcák már sötétek voltak, csak a közvilágítás szolgált némi fénnyel, amely elég volt ahhoz, hogy biztonságosan lehessen vezetni. Finnország jókedvűen hajtott be az utcába, ahol Svédország lakott, közben halkan hozzáénekelt a rádióhoz, és ahogy leparkolt, feltűnt neki, hogy valami nem stimmel. Leállította a motort, mire a zene elhalt. A ház előtt az övével együtt három autó állt, és az a sötétpiros, feltűnő sportkocsi egészen biztosan Dániáé volt. Tino idegesen az ajkába harapott.

Szóval Christensen már megint náluk lebzsel.

* * *

><p>Pár órával előbb Dánia valóban határozott szándékkal indult Svédországhoz; mégpedig azzal, hogy ő bizony panaszkodni fog, és lelki szemetesládának nincs is alkalmasabb ember, mint az az idióta svéd. Szóval beszállt az autójába, áthajtott az Öresund hídon, és meg sem állt a svéd fővárosig. Ennek az útnak legalább már annyi haszna volt, hogy közben egy kicsit ki tudta szellőztetni a fejét.<p>

Csúnyán összevesztek Norvégiával. Már megint kiborult valami apróság miatt (Dánia nem tudott teljesen pontosan visszaemlékezni rá, most vajon mi baja volt vele Lukasnak, talán félrelépett egy kicsit-nagyon, vagy valami ilyesmi), és nagyon csúnya dolgokat vágtak egymás fejéhez. Norvégia fenyegetőzött, hogy ezt még nagyon meg fogja bánni, hogy szórakozni mert vele, mire Dánia csak élesen kinevette. Ezzel valószínűleg még jobban megsértette Norvégiát, mert a férfi furcsán felemelte a kezét, mintha varázsolni készülne, és egy régi nyelven mormolni kezdett. Christensen nem gondolkozott, csak leöntötte egy korsó sörrel nyugtatás gyanánt. Lukas ázottan és megalázva hagyta el a házát.

Christensen figyelmen kívül hagyta azt a tényt, miszerint Svédország rendelkezik csengővel is, és inkább az öklével dörömbölve kért bebocsátást. Mikor Berwald meglátta, ki áll az ajtóban, rögtön rá akarta vágni, de Dánia ravaszul bedugta a lábát az ajtó és a küszöb közé. Egy mérges pillantás és odacsukott lábfej lett a jutalma. Fájdalmasan felszisszent, és szitkozódott egy sort.

– Hogy te mekkora egy vendégszerető rohadék vagy…! Mindig meg tudsz lepni – azzal sántikálva befurakodott a meglepett és láthatóan rossz hangulatú Berwald mellett az előszobába. A konyhából jó illatok szálltak, és Dánia a házigazdára tekintet nélkül követte őket. A hűtőből találomra kivett valami üveget, hiszen otthonosan mozgott itt, és a nappaliba csörtetett. Berwald kiskutya módjára követte, és nekiszegezte a kérdést, amint a dán a kanapéra vetődött, és feldobta a lábát a dohányzóasztalra.

– Mi a fenét csinálsz?

– Hoztam a kutyakarikatúrátoknak pár csontot, éppen elcsórtam a sörödet, és most fogom elfogyasztani. Valami ellenvetés? – vigyorgott szemtelenül Dánia az ajtófélfának dőlő Svédországra. – Nincs? Príma. – Meghúzta az előzőleg már kulccsal kibontott üveget.

– Úgy értettem, hogy itt, nálam – egészítette ki a mondandóját Svédország, hátha így egy kis világosságot tud gyújtani Christensen alkoholtól elcsökevényesedett agyában.

A férfi vállat vont.

– Nem tudtam meglenni a cuki pofid nélkül – felelte, ám erre Svédország csak horkantott. – Szerinted? Norvégia ismét humoros hangulatában volt és kidobott.

Berwald némán az ajtó irányába mutatott. Dánia ráfintorgott.

– Azt nem mondtam, hogy rád fogok mászni, nyugodjál meg. Inkább gyere ide, ülj le mellém és vigasztalj meg.

– Minek? Nem is vagy letörve. – Odament a kanapéhoz, és tisztes távolságban Dániától leült a másik szélére, hátha ennyi elég.

– Úgy is vissza fog jönni hozzám, csak idő kérdése.

– Vagy nem – jegyezte meg szkeptikusan Svédország, amiért kapott egy durcás pillantást Dániától.

– Akkor keresek magamnak mást. – Úgy tett, mintha meg akarná csókolni; közelebb csusszant hozzá, az arcához hajolt (az orruk majdnem összeért) és csücsörített. Berwald egy jól irányzott jobbegyenessel szerelte le. – Au! – jajdult fel Dánia, majd biztos távolban, a kanapé másik szélére menekülve tapogatta törött orrát. Svédország a kezét rázta; már el is felejtette, milyen kemény kobakja van Christensennek, és neki is fájdalmas volt ezzel szembesülnie. Mindenesetre előkerített valahonnan egy zsebkendőt és odaadta neki, hogy ne vérezze össze a bútor világos kárpitját.

Erre a jelenetre lépett be a nappaliba Finnország.

– Egy napig nem vagyok itthon, erre máris egymásnak ugrotok? – dorgálta meg őket, és a kanapéhoz rohant. Dánia élesen felnevetett.

– Ugyan, Finnie, ne aggódjál már folyton! – Ám ez nem hangzott valami meggyőzően, mivel még mindig véres orrát fogta. Felállt, de valószínűleg túl hirtelen, mert meg kellett kapaszkodni valamiben. A meglepett Finnország válla alkalmasnak bizonyult rá. Tino sápadtan bámult rá.

– Hiszen csupa vér vagy.

Christensen ügyet sem vetett rá. Ügyetlenül, fél kézzel törölgette az alvadó sötétvörös vért. Törött orra villámgyorsan összeforrt, mielőtt még helyre rakhatta volna, így most már nemcsak nagy, hanem ferde szaglószerve lett.

– Köszönöm szépen a _szívélyes_ vendéglátást – mondta. Elengedte Finnországot, miután megbizonyosodott róla, hogy már nem szédeleg az ütéstől. Vállon veregette Svédországot, utána Tinóhoz fordult, és játékosan megcsipkedte az arcát. – Te pedig ne felejtsd el leejteni a villát, amikor vacsoráztok – kacsintott rá, majd beleborzolt Finnország hajába, mint valami gyereknek.

– Miért is?

– Ó, milyen édesen ártatlan!

Finnország enyhe értetlenséggel nézett rá. Az arca színtelen volt még mindig, csak Dánia csípéseinek helyén égtek piros foltok.

– Svédország, te érted ezt? – fordult Berwaldhoz Tino. Svédország elpirult, és valami olyat motyogott, hogy sürgősen a konyhába kell mennie, mert talán nem zárta el a csapot. Dánia jót szórakozott ezen, és Finnország gyanakodva fordult felé.

– Ez valami olyan poén volt, amit csak a bennfentesek érthetnek?

A dán csak csalódottan legyintett.

– Téged még megrontani se lenne érdemes – azzal gyors léptekkel a bejárathoz csörtetett, felvette a kabátját, elköszönt, és már ott sem volt. Tino bosszúsan vette észre, hogy Dánia elfelejtette levenni a csizmáját; a szőnyegen, a konyha kövezetén és az előszoba parkettáján végig mutatták a lábnyomok, merre járt. Aztán Finnországnak eszébe jutott valami, és utána rohant. Akkor kapta el Christensent, amikor az bevágódott a kocsijába.

– Denny, majd valamikor szeretnéd veled beszélni!

Csak a motor zúgása válaszolt, és Dánia ripsz-ropsz eltűnt az éjszakában.

* * *

><p>Másnap reggel Finnország kialvatlanul ébredt; egész éjszaka gondolkozott, és csak hajnaltájban tudott elaludni. Nem akaródzott kinyitnia a szemét, de nem akart visszaaludni sem. Csak a falióra ütemes kattogása hallatszott a konyha felől, és Svédország nyugodt szuszogása a háta mögül. A keze Finnország derekán nyugodott, a lélegzete a haját borzolta.<p>

Tino ásított egyet. Semmi kedve sem volt elmenni Dániához, és vitatkozni vele vagy kiosztani, de most már nem akart megfutamodni. Eldöntötte, hogy lezárja végre ezt az ügyet, és megmondja Dániának, hogy legyen szíves nem zaklatni Svédországot. Akármennyire nem tudták kinézni belőle a többiek, és ő is csak nehezen vallotta be magának, de féltékeny volt (akár még csak a gondolat miatt is), ha valaki más Svédországhoz ért. És a gondolat egyszerűen nem hagyta nyugodni, hogy Christensen esetleg csak úgy unalomból többet akar Berwaldtól. Persze tudta, hogy ő nem lesz Svédországnak az _első_, mint ő neki, de nem akarta úgy elveszteni a szüzességét, hogy Dánia közben ott a háttérben próbálkozik. Mert igenis kívánta Svédországot, és szeretett volna olyan dolgokat művelni vele, amikről még csak olvasott és álmodott… mindig fülig pirult a gondolatra.

Finnország úgy döntött, elég volt ennyi gondolkozás egy reggelre. Megfordult, és hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve hozzábújt Svédországhoz. Az arcát az arcához simította (még borostás volt), és nyomott egy lágy puszit az ajkára, csakhogy ne hagyja ott valami reggeli köszöntés nélkül. Igazán nem akarta felébreszteni, vagy ilyesmi. Érezte, ahogy Berwald közelebb húzza magához, és félálomban viszonozza. A csókjuk elmélyült. Hagyta, hogy a kellemes meleg szétáradjon benne, de bűntudatosan kapta el a kezét, mikor rajtakapta magát a másik férfi pizsamafelsője alá nyúlkálni. Kapkodva megtörte a csókot, piruló arcát Svédország nyakába rejtette.

– Csak annyit akartam mondani, hogy jó reggelt, de… – motyogta zavartan nevetgélve. Berwald a hátát simogatta, és fél kézzel beletúrt Tino hajába. Valami olyasmit motyogott, hogy jobb nem is lehetne. Tino habozva elvált tőle, mintha nem is tudná, akarja-e most folytatni. Felült és sóhajtott. – El kell mennem elintézni valamit.

Svédország bólintott, és tétován megfogta a kezét. Finnország még jobban elpirult, majd félrenézett. Utána felpattant, és a fürdőszobába menekült.

– Mikor érsz haza? – kiáltott utána Svédország.

– Még nem tudom – válaszolta Tino, átkiabálva a szobákon. Megnyitotta a csapot. A hidegvíz egyenletesen zuborgott belőle, és ő megfröcskölte vele felhevült arcát. Talán egy zuhany többet segítene, gondolta.

* * *

><p>Tino dél körül ért Koppenhágába. Hétvége volt, így nem volt dugó vagy ilyesmi, és különben is, a lakosság többsége biciklivel járt.<p>

Finnország lassított léptein, mert hirtelenjében nem tudott pontosan emlékezni, melyik házban is lakott Dánia. Valahol a Nyhavnon, az egykori kikötőben… az a pirosra festett kereskedőház lesz az! Tino szétnézés nélkül indult meg az út túloldala felé, amivel majdnem okozott egy kisebb balesetet. A közeledő autó fékcsikorogva fékezett, és Finnország rémülten ugrott el előle. Leparkolt az útpadkára (valószínűleg szabálytalan helyre), és nem más szállt ki belőle, mint Dánia. Tino enyhén ironikusnak és kicsit nevetségesnek érezte a helyzetet; persze nyilvánvaló volt, hogy Christensen már tudta, hogy nála van, hiszen ha egy másik nemzet átlépte a határát, azt minden ország megérezte.

Dánia röhögve vállon veregette Finnországot, és kezet ráztak csak úgy megszokásból.

– Hogy lehet az, hogy ha nálam jársz, akkor valahogy majdnem mindig kinyíratod magad? – kérdezte játszott dorgálással. Finnország idegesen nevetgélt.

– Fogalmam sincs.

– Egyébként mi járatban vagy nálam? – Dánia felnyitotta az autó csomagtartóját, és kiemelt egy rekesz sört. Finnország nem merte elképzelni, honnan jöhetett, és vajon milyen magas véralkohol szintet mutatna a szonda, ha belefújna egybe. Mondjuk, ha részeg volt, akkor is viszonylag még jól vezetett, egészen addig, míg gyalogos nem került az útjába. Mindig gyorsan és agresszívan vezetett.

– Azt inkább bent mondanám el – köhécselt Finnország jelentőségteljesen.

– Oké – rikkantotta Dánia. Már vagy fél perce kutatott a zsebében, és amint odaért Finnország mellé, mindent, amit eddig talált, a kezébe pakolta, csak az a fránya kulcs nem akart meglenni. Cifrán káromkodott egyet, becsöngetett a házba, aztán eszébe jutott, hogy a házvezetőnőnek ma szünnapja van (Dánia lusta volt maga után takarítani, és csak az egyszerűbb ételeket volt türelme megfőzni, így muszáj volt valakit felfogadnia). És az is, hogy a kulcsa a kulcscsomóján van. Felvilágosult vigyorgással helyezte a zárba, és kinyitotta az ajtót. – Fáradj beljebb! – intett udvariasan. Finnország készségesen elfogadta.

Dánia lakása önmagához képest egyszerű volt; a falak meleg színekkel voltak kifestve, a nem fa bútorzat pedig vörösben pompázott. Talán csak azért volt ilyen ízlésesen berendezve, mert Svédország volt a tettes; különben biztos minden össze lett volna dobálva, hiszen Christensen csak aludni járt haza.

A nappali felé menet semleges dolgokról beszélgettek, amikor viszont leültek (Dánia a tévé melletti fotelbe vetette le magát, míg Finnország a kanapéra ült le), kínos hallgatás ült közéjük. Tino az ölében összefűzött kezeit bámulta, míg Christensen várakozva nézett rá. Végül a finn akadozva belekezdett. Nem akarta rögtön lerohanni vagy legorombítani Dániát, így egy kicsit ködösen kezdte.

– Tegnap… amikor ott voltál nálunk, úgy tűnt, hogy valami gond van.

– Gond? Gond az egy szál se, csak átugrottam Berwaldhoz egy kicsit inni, ő meg orrba vágott szeretetből – legyintett. Finnország tekintete az említett testrészre siklott. – Finnie, nem kérsz valamit inni?

– Köszönöm, nem. Vezetek.

– Én is vezetek – vigyorgott Dánia, de aztán ráhagyta. – Tényleg csak azért mentem ahhoz a köcsög svédhez, mert unatkoztam.

Tino felszisszent a jelzőre, de Christensen nem zavartatta magát.

– Norvégia azt mondta, hogy elege van belőlem, nekem szintúgy belőle… Kölcsönösen elküldtük egymást a fenébe és hasonlók, utána elment. Folyton csak hisztizik, semmi sem jó neki, és nem képes felfogni, hogy én nem akarom elkötelezni magam nem t'om hány száz évre valaki mellett, mert az unalmas – magyarázta, majd a tévé másik oldalánál álló magas bárszekrényhez ment. Rámolt ott valamit, és egy üveggel visszatért a helyére. Finnország nem tudta kinézni, mi az, de pillanatnyilag nem is érdekelte. Kezdtek egy lényegesebb szakaszához érni a beszélgetésnek.

– Nem gondolod, hogy egy kapcsolatban éppen a hűség és az egymásba vetett bizalom a legfontosabbak? – szegezte neki a nagy kérdést. Dánia csak vállat vont, és felbontotta az üveget. – Nem csodálkozom, hogy ennyire elmérgesedett köztetek a viszony. Beszélgettetek egyáltalán rendesen?

– Finnie, te újabban miért is játszod itt a pszichológust?

– Mert segíteni szeretnék – felelte egyszerűen Tino. Dánia arcán erre megjelent valami olyan kifejezés, amit akár a megvilágosodás jeleként is lehetett értelmezni.

– Amúgy ja, szoktunk. Az ágyban. És végre értem – nyomatosításképp megnyomta a harmadik szó elejét. –, tehát attól félsz, hogy a hülye norvég nélkül nagy unalmamban rámászok a buzi svédedre, igaz? Tudod, ez megfordult a fejemben, de ő is unalmas egy idő után…

Finnország beharapta az ajkát, nehogy ő is mondjon valami csúnyát. Közben Dánia folytatta:

– Ne legyél már ennyire prűd, és ne aggodalmaskodj folyton! Attól még, hogy néha én is megdugom Svédországot, még te is…

Tinóban ekkor szakadt el valami, és elvesztette a béketűrését. Felpattant.

– Dánia, lennél szíves lekattanni Svédországról? Folyton molesztálod, és nem csak neki van ebből már elege, hanem nekem is! – kiáltott rá. A dán kicsit meglepődve nézett rá, mert még sosem látta Finnországot kiborulni. Végül csak ennyit mondott:

– Akkor miért nem maga mondja meg ezt?

– Fogalmam sincs… – suttogta, és szinte inkább összecsuklott, mint leült. Dánia megcsóválta a fejét.

– Na látod. Alig ismered, mégis úgy véded és őrzöd, mint valami lányt. Őszintén szólva röhejes a féltékenykedésed, Finnország. – Nagyot húzott az üvegéből, nem töltötte ki pohárba, holott az ott állt az asztalon egy fakereszt mellett. Tino elpirult, és vetett rá egy sértett pillantást. – Komolyan mondom, már azt várom, hogy kihívsz párbajozni az _erényeiért_ – nevetett. Tino felkapta a fejét.

– Ha már így felvetetted, kihívlak – mondta elszántan, és az arcán egy az őrültekre jellemző kifejezés ült. Dánia alig tudott visszafojtani egy gunyoros horkantást. Pont _Finnországgal_ párbajozzon _Svédországért_? Előbb tekeri ki Norvégia a nyakát, mert megcsalja… Hiszen olyan kis ártatlan és kicsi, valószínűleg egy perc alatt legyűrné. Mint a ma született bárány…

– Állok elébe – húzta fel a szemöldökét Christensen. Ez az egész jelent kezdett emlékeztetni egy bizarr, tizenkilencedik századi romantikus regényre. – És mikor? Talán most rögtön?

– Holnapután, ugyanekkor – tűzte ki a dátumot Finnország, és felvette a kabátját, majd egy biccentéssel otthagyta vendéglátóját. Ez egyszer kedve volt fejjel menni a falnak, még ha fájni is fog.

* * *

><p><em>Kritika nélkül ne hagyjatok~ És szóljatok, ha rossz a formázás, felesleges i-ket és perjeleket találtok benne, mert felesleges kódok maradhattak benne, akármennyire is átnéztem.<em>


	2. II

_... amiben kiderül, hogy igenis van Tinóéknak kutyájuk, csak néha elfelejtkezem róla (nem néha... xD), valamint utána nagyon fogtok utálni. De én szeretlek benneteket, ugye tudjátok? :3_

* * *

><p>Talán ha lett volna valami előjele, szokatlan erősségű viharok, egy földrengés vagy bármi, akkor nem érte volna annyira nagy meglepetésként az Északi-tenger partvidékét és egész Európát, amikor az Északi-Fríz-szigeteket és Dánia partvonalának jelentős részét elmosta az árapály.<p>

Azelőtt mindenki azt hangoztatta, hogy Hollandiát fogja először elönteni a tenger. Gátak és zsilipek védték az országot, és habár Dánia is jelentős területeket hódított el a tengertől, róla azt hitték, nincs akkora veszélyben, hiszen magasabban feküdt, mint Hollandia; a víz viszont valamilyen tudhatatlan oknál fogva a dánok földjét vette célba, ellentmondva minden addig ismert természeti törvénynek. Akadálytalanul, visszatarthatatlanul hömpölygött be mélyen a szárazföldbe, hiszen egy síkságon könnyen megtehette, elsodorva mindent, ami az útjába került, ezzel riadalmat, rombolást és káoszt hagyva maga után. Európában pedig kitört a pánik.

A tudósok értetlenül álltak a magyarázatra és megoldásra váró probléma előtt. Ezután volt egy kisebb földrengés is Koppenhágában, holott ez ott elméletileg lehetetlen volt, mert gyakorlatilag geológiailag inaktív területen feküdt.

Egyedül akik valóban sejtették, hogy mi állhat ennek a hátterében, azok az országok voltak.

* * *

><p>Sebtében összehívott világtalálkozó volt, amiért igazán nem lehetett hibáztatni senkit, mert a történtek után muszáj volt tartani egyet. Oslóban rendeztek, Norvégia ajánlotta fel helyszínként, utána ő is hallgatásba burkolódzott a többi skandinávval együtt, és sápadtan, beteges arcszínnel bámulta az asztallapot. A napok folyamán már annyi részvétet nyilvánító levelet és e-mailt kaptak, amennyit két kezükön sem tudtak megszámolni.<p>

A világ színe-java képviseltette magát, bár sok fejlődő ország nem tudott eljönni érthető okok miatt.

Két napja Dániát holtan találták. Meggyilkolták, ez már az első pillanattól fogva nyilvánvaló volt. A neonlámpák fényénél, a tárgyalóteremben ülve ez annyira szürreálisnak tűnt, mégis igaz volt. Mintha egyik pillanatról a másikra egy rémálomba csöppentek volna, szinte lehetetlen volt felülkerekedni a káoszon és a riadalmon, ami Európában kezdett eluralkodni.

Németország vezette le a világtalálkozót, és kivételen nem szólt egy rossz szót sem, amikor Finnország tíz percnyi késéssel futott be.

– Elnézését kérek a késésért – mondta halkan, mielőtt leült volna Észtország és Svédország közé. Lesütötte a szemét, és motyogott valami olyasmit, hogy a főnöke nem akarta elengedni Helsinkiből, mert féltette. Svédország magában egy kicsit megkönnyebbült, de kívülről nem mutatta, hogy aggódott, vajon merre jár Finnország két napig anélkül, hogy egy szót is szólt volna róla. Az asztal alatt sebtében megkereste a finn kezét, és finoman megszorította.

A kis közjáték után ismét mindenki figyelme Németország felé fordult. Hosszasan beszélt a szónoki emelvényen állva, míg Észtország röviden összefoglalva leírta Finnországnak, hogy nagyjából miről volt szó abban a tíz percben, amiről lemaradt. Az információk nem mondtak neki sok újat. Ő volt valószínűleg az első, aki látta holtan, hiszen ő… Nehézkesen sóhajtott, mert még gondolatban sem merte kimondani. Nagyon fáradtnak érezte magát, ráadásul az elmúlt napokban alig aludt. A kezét tördelve próbálta levezetni az idegességét, habár semmi oka sem lett volna félni, mert ő csak azt tette, amit akkor, ott jónak látott… Most legszívesebben jól kisírta volna magát, de nem akarta, hogy aztán a többi ország versengve próbálja megvigasztalni őt. Különben is, akinek igazán oka lenne kiborulni, az Norvégia… de ő csak ült nyugodtan a helyén a szokásos fapofával, szinte érzéketlenül. Mégis egy-két könnycseppet elhullajtott, ahogy Svédország kedveskedve simogatta a kézfejét.

Felkapta a fejét, amikor egyszer csak a nevét hallotta elhangozni.

– Ameddig nem találunk jobb megoldást, szétosztjuk a tennivalókat. Svédország és Finnország lesznek a felelősek Dánia belügyeiért, Izland a külügyekért, Norvégia pedig a pénzügyekért. Ez így megfelel nektek? – fordult feléjük Németország. Válaszul csak egy bólintást kapott Berwaldtól. Norvégia valahova a semmibe bámult, míg Izland aggódva pislogott felé. Tino az előtte heverő hófehér lapra meredt, amire jegyzetelnie kellett volna.

_(Soha, soha, soha nem fogja tudni lemosni a kezeiről…) _

Megrázta a fejét és körbenézett. Páran összesúgtak, vagy éppen nem bírtak magukkal, és kényelmetlenül ficeregtek a helyükön. Rossz érzése lett, ahogy Oroszországra nézett. A férfi kisfiúsan, szinte már ártatlanul mosolygott, majd jelentkezett, és Németország sajnos szót is adott neki.

– Azon gondolkoztam, és ezt ne vedd kérlek sértésnek, drága Németország, de nem különös, hogy éppen te találtad meg Dániát? Úgy tudom, hogy mindig is áhítoztál a Jylland-félszigetre, mint tizenhetedik _bundeslandra_… – osztotta meg a helyzethez nem illő vidámsággal a gondolatait. A teremben mintha megfagyott volna a levegő, mindenki megütközve bámult Oroszországra. Megsértett egy tabut, újra felemlegetett egy olyan eseményt, amit Németország minden igyekezetével próbált jóvá tenni, vagy legalábbis enyhíteni rajta. Ivan viszont olyan könnyedén gázolt bele sokak érzelmeibe, mint ahogy a virágokat is letaposta átsétálva egy-egy kerten.

– Nem gondolod, Ivan, hogy undorítóak a vicceid? – bukott ki Finnországból anélkül, hogy akár gondolkodott volna előtte. Alig láthatóan az ajkába harapott. Habár halkan szólt, mindenki hallotta, és a légkör feszültebb lett a teremben. Maga sem tudta volna megmondani, miért kelt hirtelen Németország védelmére, talán csak minden áron ellent akart mondani Oroszországnak. Ivan rákapta a tekintetét. Enyhén sértetten nézett vele farkasszemet, ahogy válaszolt.

– Úgy ismersz engem, kicsi Tinuska, mint aki viccelődne ilyen dolgokkal? Ej-ej. Hát olyan vagyok én? – Megcsóválta a fejét, aztán a mosolya kiszélesedett, szinte már vicsorgott. Elmerengve nézte meg magának Németországot, aki fess öltönyében egy szobor merev mozdulatlanságában állt a szónoki emelvényen, míg arcát enyhe pír színezte. – Én csupán rávilágítottam egy eshetőségre. Akkora nagy bűn lenne ez?

Olyan volt, mintha bombát robbantottak volna a teremben; hirtelen mindenki egyszerre kezdett el beszélni, próbálva túlkiabálni a többieket. Ebből aztán hatalmas hangzavar lett, Németország és Anglia alig győztek rendet teremteni.

Nem csak Európa kezdett káoszba fulladni, hanem a hirtelenjében szervezett világtalálkozó is.

* * *

><p>– Ez mi volt az előbb? – kérdezte fél órával később Eduard Tinót, ahogy kiléptek a patinás terem kétszárnyú ajtaján a konferencia végeztével. Finnország nem tudott erre pontos feleletet adni, és csak zavartan vonta magán össze világos kabátját.<p>

– Igazából én se tudom pontosan… Amikor megvádolta Németországot, valahogy kicsúszott a számon gondolkozás nélkül. Tudod milyen Ivan, és az ilyesmit utálom annyiban hagyni…

– Igen, tudom, de te nem félsz neki így beszólni? És mi ez a tinuskázás?

Finnország elvörösödött, és kicsit szorosabbra igazította a sálat a nyakán. Épp ekkor sétált el mellettük Oroszország, arcán szokásos angyali mosolya ült.

– Valami, amit még akkor aggatott rám, amikor hozzá tartoztam. – Félrenézett, be a terembe. Svédország még mindig Németországgal sutyorgott valamiről. Észtország bizalmasan közelebb hajolt hozzá.

– Tudsz valamit?

Finnország válaszra nyitotta volna a száját, de ekkor indult el a kijárat felé a két magas germán. Jobbnak látta gyorsan lezárni a beszélgetést.

– Majd később elmondom – suttogta. – Ne haragudj, most mennem kell.

Gyorsan megölelte az aggódó, kissé csalódott és összezavarodott Észtországot, és meg nem válaszolt kérdésekkel otthagyta őt, csatlakozva Svédországhoz.

* * *

><p>Amikor hazaértek, Svédország elvette tőle a kabátját, hogy felakassza, közben véletlen végigsimított Tino vállán. Finnország összerezzent.<p>

– Ideges vagy – állapította meg. Tino zavartan nézett fel rá, és el nem tudta képzelni, hogyan tudott csak egy érintésből rájönni erre Berwald.

– Tessék? – dadogta. Svédország mögé állt és elkezdte finoman, mégis határozottan masszírozni a vállát. Finnország megadóan felsóhajtott, becsukta a szemét és felmosolygott rá. – Ez nagyon jól esik… – vallotta be. Svédország homlokon csókolta, beleborzolt a hajába, majd közelebb húzta magához és átölelte. Vagy öt percig álldogáltak így az előszobában egymás karjaiban, utána Finnország kibontakozott az ölelésből, és arról motyogva, hogy ő most elmegy lezuhanyozni, otthagyta Berwaldot.

Mire végzett, Svédországot a hálószobában találta; az öltönyét és a vászonnadrágját kényelmesebb ruhákra cserélte. Keresztben feküdt az ágyon, és a híreket hallgatta vagy aludt – Tino nem tudta megállapítani, ezért a biztonság kedvéért nem nagy svunggal vetődött le az ágyra. Leemelte az orráról a szemüveget, és behajtva a szárait az éjjeliszekrényre helyezte, majd a tévére pillantott. Éppen a nyolc órás hírek mentek, tele a Dániában történt katasztrófák sorozatával. Lassan már a csapból is ez folyt, a rádiókban is csak ezekről tudósítottak.

Svédország szempillái megrezzentek, ahogy Finnország újra végigsimított az arcán, de nem nyitotta ki a szemét, csak megfogta a kezét, és a homlokához szorította, majd a tenyerébe puszilt. Tino majdnem elrántotta, mert azok közé tartozott, akik még ott is csikisek voltak. Közelebb húzódott hozzá hagyva, hogy Berwald az ölébe hajtsa a fejét. Rövid, mindig kócos hajába túr; csak a színük egyezett, Svédországnak durvább tincsei voltak, olyanok, mint a smirgli.

– Nem bánod, ha kikapcsolom a tévét? Azt hiszem, hogy a híreket már elégszer hallottuk… – Megvárta, amíg Svédország rábólint, majd nagy nehezen becserkészte a távirányítót. A kékes villanás után nehéz csend telepedett a szobára, és a saját lélegzetükön kívül csak egy falióra monoton kattogását hallották. Odakint nem süvített a szél, a hó puhán hullott, minden nyugodt volt, _túl nyugodt_, mintha mi sem történt volna.

Svédország homloka sütött, talán lázas volt. A koppenhágai földrengést Malmőben is érezték, sokan ezt baljós előjelként értelmezték. Gondolt rá, hogy hoz neki hidegborogatást, de valószínűleg nem tudott volna elszakadni tőle, és láthatóan már az is használt, ahogy cirógatta Berwald arcát; a vonásai egészen kisimultak.

– Hiányoztál – suttogta, és megszorította Tino bal kezét, ami a mellkasán nyugodott. Finnország szelíden elmosolyodott és enyhén elpirult.

– Te is nekem. Sajnálom, hogy két napra úgy eltűntem, de sürgősen Helsinkibe kellett mennem…

Berwald szemei felpattantak, és összevonta a szemöldökét. Tino nem akart rajta elgondolkozni, hogy vajon ezt azért teszi-e, mert haragszik rá, amiért nem szólt neki, vagy csak hunyorog, mert nem látja tisztán az arcát. Szemüveg nélkül szinte már esetlennek tűnt, és sokkal fiatalabbnak látszott, az arca pedig már-már ijesztően gyönyörű volt, mint minden országnak; lehetetlen volt megszokni.

– Hívhattál volna.

– Tudom… Ne haragudj – kért ismét bocsánatot, és bűntudatosan félrenézett. –, de valószínűleg majd most is vissza kell mennem, mert a főnököm nehezményezi, hogy kevés időt töltök odahaza… és talán igaza is van, mert országként több lenne a kötelességem. Nem is vagyok jó ország…

– Butaság – motyogta Svédország, hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve felült és megcsókolta Finnországot. Megnyugtatásul szánta, mert Tino még mindig elég feszült volt (ez látszott a kezének remegéséből). Nem akarta, hogy megint elmenjen pár napra, mert nagyon jól tudta, mennyire bosszantja a kapcsolatuk a finn elnöknőt. Finnország nagyon sok időt töltött Stockholmban Helsinki helyett, amiért joggal volt hihető az, hogy jelentős befolyással bír rá Svédország; mintha még mindig a svédekhez tartoznának a finnek…

Finnország most nem hunyta le a szemét, nem hagyta, hogy Svédország elvonja a figyelmét. Türtőztette magát, nehogy lejjebb menjen a jobb keze, mint Berwald válla vagy amennyi illendő volna, míg a bal az ő jobbjával volt összefonódva… Megszakította a csókot és hozzábújt; tényleg hiányzott már neki ez, amíg nem volt itt, de most jobb lett volna csak beszélgetni.

Valószínűleg Hanatamago is így gondolta, mert egyszer csak ott volt mellettük, kissé kimerülten, de lelkesen megugatta őket (mivel rövid lábai voltak és pici is volt, nehezen tudott feljutni az ágyra), mire a páros szétrebbent. Vadul nyalogatni kezdte Finnország arcát nedves nyelvecskéjével. Tino – annak ellenére, hogy most nem volt olyan jó kedve – felnevetett, és nagy nehezen tudta elhárította a lelkes kutya szeretetrohamát. Óvatosan megfogta a nyakánál a bundát, és lerakta a takaróra. Hanatamago még mindig nagyon hevesen csóválta a farkát. Finnország elnézte egy darabig, aztán újra Svédországhoz fordult.

– Szerinted ki ölhette meg Dániát?

Amint kimondta ezt a mondatot, rájött, hogy rossz témát választott. Svédország elkomorodott, és ő is inkább elkezdte simogatni Hanatamagót. A kezük összetalálkozott a kutya fejénél. Nem válaszolt és Finnország rájött, hogy a lehető legrosszabb ötlet volt így frissiben felhozni ezt a témát. Még túl friss és mély volt a seb és az űr, amit Dánia hagyott maga után. Hiába hangoztatta sokszor Svédország, mennyivel jobb lenne nélküle a világ, ezt nem gondolta komolyan, és ő is megrendült, amikor tudomást szerzett a halálról, és hiába az ügy iránt tanúsított érzéketlensége, Finnország tudta, hogy ez neki is fájt és neki is nehéz, hiszen mégiscsak egy testvérüket vesztették el.

Kényelmetlenül hallgattak. Berwald már azon volt, hogy inkább ő is elmegy és lezuhanyozik, mert bármi jobb, mint némán ülni egymás mellett, ám ekkor csengettek. Egyszerre kapták fel a fejüket. Hanatamago felpattant, és izgatottan ugatva száguldott üdvözölni a látogatót, míg Finnország és Svédország zavartan összenéztek. Ki lehet ilyenkor? Végül Berwald ment ajtót nyitni, és Tino az ágyon ülve hallgatózott. Az idegen hangja ismerős volt, de ilyen távolságból szűrődve nem tudta archoz társítani, így felkapott egy köntöst, és a nappaliba osont.

A kanapén Svédország és Anglia ültek.

– Csak formaság – magyarázta Anglia, miközben megvakargatta a vele haverkodni próbáló kutya füle tövét. – Egyelőre nem gyanúsítunk senkit sem, de a rendőrség ragaszkodik hozzá, hogy ujjlenyomatot gyűjtsünk mindenkitől, aki ismerte Christensen Densent.

Tino ezt hallva megdermedt. Az ajtófélfába kapaszkodott, és sebesen pörgött az esze. Hogy lehetett annyira idióta, hogy puszta kézzel megfogta azt az átkozott tőrt? Ám nem sokáig maradhatott magára a gondolataival, mert Hanatamago észrevette, és halkan nyüszítve futott hozzá (Anglia kezei valószínűleg túl hidegek és rágósak voltak). Finnország ijedten nézett a két férfira, akik most felé fordultak, és véletlen jó napottal köszöntötte a felé biccentő Angliát, holott már jócskán benne jártak az éjszakában.

– Tehát itt hagyom ezt a két adatlapot, nem kell teljesen kitölteni, a lényeg, hogy a név és az ujjlenyomatok rajta legyenek. Két vagy három nap múlva tudok jönni értük.

– Oké – bólintott lassan Svédország. Anglia felállt, indulni készült. Az öltönyéről leporolta a láthatatlan és minden bizonnyal nem létező porszemeket. Finnország gyorsan elállt az ajtóból, mielőtt útban lett volna, és a karjaiba vett Hanatamago puha bundájába kapaszkodott.

– További szép estét – hallotta elköszönni Angliát, majd a bejárat zárja kattant.

Kibámult az ablakon. Az ég felhőtlenül tiszta volt csillagfényes éjszakával és valahol nagy messze, magasan, a termoszférában sarki fény játszott, túlvilági színekkel megfestve a földet.

Mégis hogyan fog kihúzódzkodni az ujjlenyomatadás alól anélkül, hogy gyanúba keveredne?

* * *

><p><em>Igyekeztem pontos lenni, de nem túl tudományos. És még egy kis földrajz: Németország tizenhat tartományból áll. Ezeket németül bundeslandnak hívják.<em>

_Felháborodást kritika formájában fogadok~ :P_


	3. III

_Kíváncsi vagyok, mit szóltok~_

* * *

><p>Számba vette az okokat, és hogy vajon rajta kívül kinek lett volna még indítéka. Tulajdonképpen elég hosszú és csinos kis lista volt.<p>

Úgy vette észre, hogy az emberek és a vele nem határos országok általában kedvelték Dániát; szerették a hülye humorát és a közvetlenségét, amivel másokhoz viszonyult, na meg amikor egy-egy világtalálkozó után rájött a mindenkit megvendégelek életérzés, ami ingyen sört jelentett. Viszont ha már maga a világtalálkozó kezdett sörkertté fajulni, akkor Németország kiküldte Christensent, mondván, nem ezért vannak ott, habár ő maga is nagy sörös volt.

Ha már itt tartunk… Németországnak sikerült szépen belekeverednie ebbe az egészbe. Mivel ő talált rá Dániára, amikor valami uniós ügyet ment volna át megbeszélni (idén Dánia volt fél évig az Európai Unió soros elnöke), Oroszországon kívül még sokan meggyanúsították, holott amióta el volt jó pár évtizedre választva a testvérétől, nem mutatott terjeszkedési szándékokat; a német újraegyesítés óta Gilbert Brandenburgot képviselte. Úgy tűnt, hogy ez tanulságos lecke volt mindkettejük számára.

Jól emlékezett arra a napra, amikor Ludwig megszállta Dániát. A férfi kétségbeesve táviratozott neki még közvetlenül az előtt, hogy elkapták volna őt, hogy segítsen rajta vagy meneküljön. Norvégia az ellenállást választotta, ezzel magára haragítva Németországot. Talán ez volt az egyetlen alkalom, amikor komolyan rettegett Dánia elvesztésétől. A háború után Christensen egyre többször és idegesítően ráakaszkodott, mintha teljesen komolyan gondolta volna, hogy ő együtt akar lenni Norvégiával. De sajnos Svédországgal is hasonló játékot űzött.

Svédország… ó igen, neki is számtalan indoka lehetett volna megölni Dániát, ez kétségtelen. A korai időkben még vakon engedelmeskedett neki, ám miután találkoztak Finnországgal, minden megváltozott; rebellis lett, ellent mondott Dániának, és közölte vele, hogy most aztán elege van belőle, és hagyja békén a fenében… Csak a végét nem mondta ki. Ekkor kezdődtek a végeláthatatlan csatározásaik, amikor is Norvégiát tulajdonképpen levegőnek nézték Izlanddal együtt.

Izlandot eme gyilkosság gyanúsítottai között nem kellett számításba venni. Norvégia még abban is kételkedett, hogy ő képes lenne-e egyáltalán embert ölni; senkivel sem vívott igazi háborút, hiszen csak egy sziget volt az Atlanti-óceán közepén, távol mindentől és mindenkitől. Az ő ereje inkább abban rejlett, hogy egy-egy vulkánkitöréssel – amit nyilván nem tudott befolyásolni, de biztosan megérezte, ha valami készül, ahogy a teste belülről feszül, és talán lázas is volt olyankor – képes volt egész Európának káoszt okozni. Ám megölni egy másik országot, az egy egész más kategória. Nem volt jó testvére Sigurđurnek; akkor hagyta ott Dániánál, amikor a fiúnak a legnagyobb szüksége lett volna rá, és igazából nem annyira csodálkozott, hogy nem hajlandó a bátyjának szólítani.

Finnország… nos, Tinót rengetegen alábecsülték. Kicsi volt, és nem is látszott túlzottan erősnek; ám ha háborúról volt szó, kiderült, mennyire makacs, és nem engedett senkinek. Közte és Dánia között egyfajta mentális harc zajlott Svédországért, és habár ezt nem mutatták ki, kölcsönösen haragudtak ezért egymásra, hiszen Dánia nem akarta elveszteni az egyik kedvenc játékszerét, míg Finnországnak elege volt belőle, hogy miatta nem lehet egy normális, _emberi_ kapcsolata.

Mindent összevetve az egész logikus volt; ha nincsenek mellékszereplők, akkor minden szál Norvégiához vezetett, de így a felszínes szemlélő csak a szoros, családias kapcsolatok zavaros halmazát láthatta.

Norvégia kibámult az ablakon; Bergenben szitált a köd, rendes hó eddig még nem esett. Ide menekült Oslo helyett a Dániával közös emlékei elől.

Az időt nem lehet visszaforgatni. A történteket nem lehet meg nem történtté tenni, az egy abszurdum lenne, legfeljebb bűntudatot tanúsíthatna, de ezt sem érzett igazán, inkább csak ürességet. Persze sajnálta, de az más. Talán jobb volt így mindkettőjüknek, még ha ki tudja, milyen szörnyűség fog ezek után történni, ha kiderül ez az egész.

Nem nagyon érdekelte.

Teljesen egyedül volt.

* * *

><p>Finnország a világtalálkozó utána napokat egy egész, összefüggő masszaként látta utólag. Folyamatosan rohant, Helsinkiből Koppenhágába, Koppenhágából Stockholmba, onnan pedig vissza ismét haza, Helsinkibe. A repülőutak során krimiket pörgetett végig, aztán rájött, hogy ez a műfaj egyáltalán nem neki való; a nyomozások unalmasok voltak, a gyilkosságok brutálisak (igaz ami Dániával történt, az is elég szörnyű volt, és az, hogy egy tőrrel ölték meg, régimódiasságra utalt), egyedül a megoldások voltak a zseniálisak, habár zavarta, hogy az utalások alapján sehogy sem tud rájönni a gyilkos kilétére. Most is ez volt. Ilyesmi írásához kötélidegek kellenek, állapította meg, míg becsapta az épp aktuális könyvet, és elrejtette a táskájában. Gondolt rá, hogy alszik egyet, míg megérkeznek, de nem akarta, hogy közben esetleg valakinek a vállára billenjen a feje, mert az kínos lett volna.<p>

Harmadnapra annyira kimerült, hogy a hivatalban elaludt, és a főnöke ellentmondást nem tűrően hazaküldte pihenni.

Amikor hazaért, Svédország hideg lakása fogadta, így hát gyorsan begyújtott a kályhába. A fa nehezen gyulladt meg, mert egy kicsit nedves volt, csak sűrű fehér füstöt adott, és Finnország túl későn csukta be az ajtaját, így kapott belőle az arcába. Utána lerogyott mellé, és a hátát nekivetve ki tuja meddig ült ugyanabban a testhelyzetben, míg a tűz lassan elemésztette a fát és csak vörös fényt vetett melléje a fehér szőnyegre. Közben besötétedett.

Rendesen fel volt öltözve, ennek ellenére mégis fázott.

A kezeire meredt. Nézte őket a gyér fényben, és hiába mosdott meg azóta ezerszer, mégis látta rajta a vért, Dánia vérét. Ahogy kihúzza a testéből az ezüst tőrt, és csak nő és nő körülöttük a vértócsa, amibe az imént toccsant bele első döbbenetében, amikor meglátta őt holtan. A lehető legrosszabb, mégis abban a pillanatban leglogikusabb tett volt, hogy elrohant, és megpróbálta elfelejteni. Ám lehetetlen volt. A kép megrongálhatatlanul az elméjébe vésődött.

Hiába tudta, hogy nem ő volt, mégis félt. Olyan könnyű lenne ráfogni, ha elmondaná, amit látott! Persze neki is voltak gyanúsítottjai – kinek le lennének –, de még gondolatban is alig merte őket megnevezni. Svédország vagy Norvégia… nekik annyi indítékuk lett volna megölni! És persze neki, Finnországnak is, ha már itt tartunk.

Egyáltalán: hogyan lehet egy országot ilyen könnyen megölni? Hiszen Dánia gazdasága virágzott, nem volt semmilyen problémája (a gazdasági világválságon kívül persze, de ez mindannyijukat nyomta), hadat se viselt már mióta senkivel… Érthetetlen volt az egész. Egy egyszerű kis tőrrel nem lehet megölni egy országot! És végül is… Romjaiban, de ott maradt a térképen a Jylland-félsziget. Az Északi-Fríz-szigeteket és a fjordokat (Norvégia mindig csak gúnyosan nevetett, ha Dánia így hívta őket) elmosta tenger, fenyegetve egy még komolyabb betöréssel a szárazföldre.

Finnország a kezébe temette az arcát és hátradöntötte a fejét. A kobakja nagyot koppant a kandalló tégláin. Felhúzta maga elé a lábait. A gondolatai ködén keresztül hallotta, ahogy nyílik a bejárati ajtó. Be is csukódott rögtön, és a motoszkálásból ítélve az illető, aki érkezett, levette a kabátját és a cipőjét.

– Finnország, itthon vagy? – hallatszódott Svédország hangja.

Finnország magában bólintott, és lejjebb csúszott ültében. Svédország szinte berontott a nappaliba, annyira rohant hozzá. Letérdelt mellé, és finoman lefejtette Tino kezeit az arcáról, és magához szorította. Finnország mint egy rongybaba hagyta, hogy az ölébe húzza. Csak gyengén viszonozta az ölelést.

– A főnököd hívott, hogy történt valami veled – motyogta a hajába.

– Nem történt semmi, csak egyszerűen nagyon fáradt vagyok. Annyira bonyolult lett minden…

– Tudom.

– Káosz van mindenütt – fúrta a fejét férje vállába. – Minden ország fél, hogy most mi lesz, Németországot biztonsági okokból Berlinben maradásra bírták, mert úgy hiszik, hogy ő találta meg először Dániát, és a vezetősége fél a következményektől… Norvégia pedig már napok óta egy szót sem szól.

– Miért, nem ő? – Svédország egy pillanatra felhagyott Finnország hátának dörzsölgetésével. Tino megszorította a karját.

– Én találtam meg Dániát… Azért feküdt mellette kihúzva a tőr, és azért nem akartam ujjlenyomatot adni… – Tino hangja elcsukott. – De esküszöm mindenre, ami szent, hogy nem én tettem!

Berwald erre nem szólt semmit, csak némán hallgatta, ahogy a finn elsírja magát.

– Úristen, most mit gondolhatsz rólam – hüppögte a vállába. Azt várta volna, hogy Svédország ellöki magától és otthagyja, amiért hazudott neki. Vagy legalább megszidja érte, de csak annyit mondott: hiszek neked, és megnyugtatóan ringatta a karjaiban Finnországot.

– Te nem tehetted – egészítette ki a mondandóját Svédország, mert rájött, hogy még mindig nem funkcionál köztük a gondolatátvitel. Finnország ideges-erőltetetten felnevetett.

– Öltem már embert. Nem is egyet, sokat. Nagyon sokat.

– De erre képtelen lettél volna. Ehhez fekete mágia kell.

Újra hallgattak. A tűz lassan kihunyt a kandallóban, és jótékony sötétség borult rájuk. Végül Finnország elhúzódott egy kicsit Svédországtól, és a vállán megtámaszkodott, hogy a szemébe tudjon nézni.

– Szeretted-e valaha Dániát? – kérdezte minden bátorságát összegyűjtve.

– Úgy soha, ahogy téged.

Finnország tudta, hogy nem lesz sokáig képes Svédországot bámulni, így hát megcsókolta.

Nem az első csókjuk volt, mégis talán a legszebb, amit valaha váltottak; sós íze volt Finnország könnyeitől. Mondhatni, Berwaldot meglepte ez a fordulat, de azonnal visszacsókolt. A kezei önkéntelenül csúsztak Tino derekáról a combjára, mire Finnország megborzongott, és erősebben szorította magához. Eldőltek a szőnyegen.

Amikor már nem bírta tovább levegő nélkül, Finnország megtörte a csókot. Hajolt volna vissza, hogy folytassa, de Berwald az ajkára tette a kezét. Tino bágyadt értetlenséggel bámult le rá. A svéd nagy nehezen előkotort egy zsebkendőt a farmerzsebéből; nem volt egyszerű feladat, mivel Tino lovagló ülésben ült a csípőjén. Amikor ezzel megvolt, elkezdte letörölni a finn könnyeit.

– Mit csinálsz? – kérdezte Finnország. Láthatóan már csak ködös gondolatai voltak, ahogy vágyakozva, reszkető kézzel végigsimított Berwald mellkasán.

– Nem akarok, hogy sírj, amikor… – elharapta a mondatot.

– Amikor?

– Csak ha te is szeretnéd.

Mindketten mélyen elpirultak, de ez a sötétben nem látszódott. Finnország csak azzal az elbűvölő mosolyával válaszolt, amivel annak idején Svédország szívét is foglyul ejtette.

Ebben a pillanatban mindketten ugyanúgy kívánták egymást.

Újra megcsókolták egymást, most már mélyebben. Finnország kapkodva, remegő kézzel kibontotta Svédország nyakkendőjét, majd elkezdte kigombolni az ingét. Kicsit ügyetlenkedett, mert türelmetlen volt, és az sem segített rajta, hogy Berwald teljesen elvonta a figyelmét az érintéseivel és a csókjaival. Amikor a gombsor végére ért, hirtelen a hátára gördült, magára vonva ezzel Svédországot. A lábait igyekezett minél szorosabban a csípője köré kulcsolni, míg ő levette az ingét. Amint Finnországról is lekerült a pulóverje és a pólója, újra összesimultak, és bőr a bőrhöz ért. Még sosem voltak ennyire közel egymáshoz, sosem mentek ennyire messzire. Tino végigsimított Berwald hátán, hátrahajtva fejét, amikor férje a nyakába csókolt. Az egész teste forró volt, már nem fázott. Józan gondolatai már rég nem voltak, csak az érzések maradtak meg, és hogy most nem akar leállni.

Olyan érzés volt együtt mozogni és lélegezni a valóság határán, amit még eddig Finnország sosem tapasztalt, és még sosem tudott elképzelni teljesen. Persze fájt, mert a szerelem is fáj, de most már tudta, hogy Svédország csak az övé, soha többé nem lesz már Dániáé. Ők ketten egyek voltak, immár elválaszthatatlanul.

* * *

><p>Egy órával később a hálószobában az ágyon feküdtek. Finnország álmodozva nézte a plafont, és most nem zavarta, hogy Svédország folyamatosan őt bámulja. Boldog volt és szerelmesebb, mint valaha. Megszorította Svédország kezét, az ajkaihoz emelte, majd felé fordult. Rámosolyogott, és odahajolt hozzá egy csókért.<p>

– Szeretlek – suttogta nagyon halkan.

És erre Svédország úgy mosolygott rá, mint ahogy még sohasem: felszabadultan.

* * *

><p>Reggel amikor felébredt, Svédország nem feküdt ott mellette; az ágy szélén ült felöltözve, és valakivel telefonált. Halkan beszélt, mégis felriadt rá Finnország. Eleinte nem akaródzott kinyitnia a szemét, de a kíváncsiság erősebb volt. Magára tekerte a takarót és Berwald mellé kúszott. Hátulról átölelte a derekát, míg a vállára hajtotta a fejét, és mélyen beszívta az illatát. A telefonból Izland kissé ideges, eltorzult hangja szűrődött ki. Tino hallgatózott.<p>

– Meg akarja próbálni… Illetve Anglia beszélte rá. Ők még nem tudják, hogy Norvégia ölte meg. Szerintem lehetetlen.

– Ebből legfeljebb szellemidézés lesz – dörmögte sötéten Svédország. Finnország megborzongott és leesett neki, hogy most igazolódott be a gyanúja: Norvégia volt a tettes.

– Jó lenne, ha ti is eljönnétek, mert ha Norvégiának megint elborul az agya, itt kő kövön nem marad. – Izland hangja aggodalmasan csengett.

– Ott leszünk – azzal Svédország elköszönt, és megszakította a hívást.

Kis ideig csendben ültek. Finnország nem nagyon mert mocorogni, mert félt, hogy lecsúszik róla a takaró. Nappal meztelenül látni valakit és hozzásimulni más, mint éjszaka a kéjtől elhomályosult tekintettel. Ráadásul Berwald már felöltözött.

– Mit mondott Izland?

– Fel akarják támasztani Dániát.

A gondolatra mindketten a szokásosnál sápadtabbak lettek.

* * *

><p><em>Utálom az oldal nyújtotta tördelési lehetőséget... Ha benne hagytam valami felesleges kódot, szóljatok, könnyen meglehet~<br>_


	4. IV

Dánia utolsó napja megszokottan indult. Nagyot nyújtózott az ágyban, és valami puhába ütközött közben, ami nem a takaró volt vagy a párna. Egy fiatal, sötétszőke nő feküdt mellette elkenődött sminkkel, leheletnyi bugyiban, fedetlen keblekkel. Dánia nem emlékezett rá, vajon hol szedhette össze, és ezért enyhe bűntudata volt, valamint a tegnapi történések sem rémlettek neki teljesen tisztán. Talán túl sokat ivott, esetleg a Hollandiától kölcsönzött fű volt a túl erős. Ki tudja. Lerendezte ezt magában annyival, hogy most igazán nem szidhatja meg érte senki, elvégre csak éli a szinglik életét.

A lány felébredt és Christensen nem tudta, mit mondjon neki, vagy egyáltalán milyen néven szólítsa. Segített neki összeszedni a cuccait, nehogy valamit otthagyjon, mert ha esetleg Lukas visszajönne… Nem, az aztán sosem fog megtörténni, ahhoz túl büszke, hogy ő kezdeményezzen békülést. Dánia meg aztán nem fog térden állva könyörögni neki, elvégre nem az ő hibája volt. _Egyáltalán nem_, győzködte magát.

Csókolóztak egy kicsit, talán volt valami ruha alatti akció is, aztán a lány meglátogatta a fürdőszobát, és búcsúzás nélkül elment. Christensen még feküdt egy darabig az ágyban, bámulva a megállapíthatatlan színűre festett plafont, azután ő is elment keresni egy tükröt és valamiféle csapot. Ahogy a párától torzított tükörképével szemezett, megállapította, hogy nagyon karikásak a szemei. Kimosta a hajából az előző nap benne maradt hajzselét, és józanodás gyanánt még folyatta a fejére egy kicsit a vizet. Utána ismét belőtte a haját szokás szerint, rávigyorgott a tükörképére, majd felöltözött. A nappaliba kimenvén meglepetés érte.

Lukas Christensen kedvenc fotelében ülve egy dán napilapot olvasott, valószínűleg nem teljesen figyelve a szövegre, mert amikor a házigazda belépett, felnézett rá. Az arca a szokásos merev, érzelemmentes maszkba volt dermedve. Dánia megtorpant az ajtóban, és hirtelen nem tudta eldönteni, hogy akar-e tovább menni.

Norvégia visszajött. Norvégia egyszer az életben képesnek látszott félretenni a büszkeségét, és ő maga akart békülést kezdeményezni. Ahogy ránézett, a szemei lilás-kékesen felvillantak, az arca valahogy elsötétült és Dánia rájött, hogy Norvégia már mindent tud. Ő mindig mindenről tudott, és Christensen élt a gyanúval, hogy Lukas gondolatot is tud olvasni.

– Szánalmas vagy, Dánia – közölte köszönés helyett. Felállt, és az egész lényéből valamiféle láthatatlan erő sugárzott; mágia, ami mindig is körüllengte, de ez most nem a szokásos volt, hanem valahogy ijesztő; a mindig jól leplezett érzelmei vegyültek belé, és Dániának nem jutott eszébe egyetlen frappáns válasz sem.

– Mert? – kérdezte végül flegmán. Ó, igen, nem lepődött meg, hogy Norvégia rögtön támad a kritizálásával. Lukas mindig is ilyen volt, így próbált meg védekezni.

– Legyél szíves ne ennyire feltűnően hülyének nézni.

Dánia pár perccel ezelőtti vidámsága nyom nélkül elillant. Összevonta a szemöldökét.

– Ha csak veszekedni jöttél vissza, akkor már indulhatsz is haza, mert erre nem vagyok kíváncsi – vágta hozzá tőle szokatlanul hidegen. Lépni próbált volna, hogy kitessékelje, de a lábát mintha bebetonozták volna. – Norvégia, engedj el azonnal.

A férfi csak vetett rá egy megvető pillantást és elkezdett fel-alá sétálni, így próbálva levezetni a feszültséget. Sikertelenül. Az asztalhoz lépett, és felkapta róla a csatját.

– Ezért mindenképpen visszajöttem volna – sziszegte. Dániának felrémlett az utolsó szeretkezésük, amikor kapkodva, türelmetlenül kiszedte a keresztet Norvégia hajából, és valahova elhajította. Úgy tűnik, néha még a mindig pontos és precíz Lukas is elhagyja a dolgait, főleg, ha elvonják a figyelmét. – Tudod, ha nem sütne minden egyes mozdulatodból és tettedből, hogy mennyire, milyen szinten nem érdekel, hogy mi van velem, akkor még esetleg hajlandó lennék a békülésre, de így… Ki a fene volt az a kis liba? – fakadt ki. – Csak azt ne mondd, hogy a házvezetőnő…

Szóval féltékeny, állapította meg magában Dánia. Ez már jelent valamit. – Nem tudom.

– Látod, ebből is látszik, mennyire becsülöd a szeretőidet.

– Semmi közöd hozzá – mordult Norvégiára szokatlanul durván. – Már nem járunk.

– De igenis kurvára sok közöm van hozzá! Akkor is ugyanezt csináltad, vagy nem emlékszel?

Kellemetlen csend telepedett a szobára. A két férfi fagyosan méregette egymást, de egyikük sem mondta ki azt, amit valóban gondolt a másikról: _önző vagy._ Hiszen ez egy annyira természetes érzés, a birtoklási vágy, ami ott rejlik minden emberben és az országokban főképp, talán bennük még jobban, hiszen az ő életük hosszabb, ők alakítják a világ sorsát, a történelmet. Hatalmuk van.

– Norvégia, most azonnal menj el vagy nyugodj le, különben olyat teszek, amit nem akarok – mondta végül Christensen, mire Lukas hangtalanul, bármiféle öröm nélkül felnevetett.

– Azt hiszed, félek tőled?

– Várok valakit.

– Ó, csak nem egy újabb _lánykát_, aki kielégíti a mocskos vágyaid? Azt hadd ne nézzem végig, undorító vagy… – Szokatlan gőggel nézett rá, egyszerűen kivetkőzött önmagából. Ez volt az az arca, amit soha, senki nem láthatott tőle.

– Nem, Finnországot. Volt egy kis nézeteltérésünk a köcsög svédje miatt, szóval kitaláltam, hogy párbajjal majd elintézzük.

Norvégia szemei összeszűkültek.

– Csakugyan? Te sosem tanulsz a hibáidból… – Lassan közelebb sétált hozzá, mint egy ragadozó az áldozatához, Christensen érezte, ahogyan a láthatatlan szorítás erősödik. Lukas előhúzott egy tőrt a kabátja alól. Dániának hirtelen támadt egy olyan gyanúja, hogy Norvégia megőrült, vagy legalábbis biztosan elment az esze; rég látott már ehhez hasonló, elszánt kifejezést az arcán, olyan volt, mint egy haragvó isten a régi időkből, amikor még pogányok voltak. – Emlékszel még arra, amikor testvéreknek fogadtuk egymást? Esküt tettünk rá, hogy mindig összetartunk, soha nem szegjük meg az egymásnak tett ígéreteinket, utána felmetszettük a csuklóinkat, és ittunk egymás véréből, hogy vértestvérekké válhassunk. Az én ereimben a te véred folyik, a tiédben az enyém, ezért képes vagyok arra, amire senki más nem; ez az a tőr, amit használtunk hozzá, és ezzel képes vagyok téged megölni, csak egy alacsony fizetségért cserébe… És ha nincs más választásom, én képes vagyok erre.

Mire a monológja végére ért, már Dánia előtt állt; az arca ismét fegyelmezett volt, szinte már ünnepélyes, a suttogása halk, mint az odakint csepergő eső. Felnézett Christensenre.

– Norvégia, mégis mire készülsz?

Talán most az egyszer Dánia arcán félelem látszódott. Teljesen kiszolgáltatott volt Lukasnak a varázslata révén.

– _Jeg elskede dig, Danmark…_ – suttogta Norvégia dánra váltva. Christensen a szemébe nézett, aztán hirtelen szúró fájdalmat érzett a mellkasában. Annyira jellegzetes volt ez az érzés, ilyet csak az éles fegyverek okoznak, tudta jól. Norvégia varázslata elengedte és ő a szívéhez kapott; a tőr fém markolatát tapintotta csak, a többi mélyen a testében volt már. Nem volt ereje kihúzni. Megroggyant a térde, előre bukott volna, ha nem kapaszkodik meg Norvégia vállaiban, ezzel lassan őt is összevérezve. A fa parkettán már látszottak az első vércseppek, melyek sűrűn, sötét foltokat hagyva nőttek, míg Norvégia megtartotta, majd finoman elfektette a földön. Letérdelt mellé, az ölébe vette a fejét, és farkasszemet néztek, amíg Dánia lassan haldoklott. Végig szorította a kezét, ott volt mellette, amikor az utolsó pillanatban a férfi tekintete elfelhősödött, és a teste végleg, utoljára elernyedt. Gyengéden végighúzta az arcán a kezét, lecsukva ezzel a szemeit, mert nem bírta volna őket élettelenül látni. Utána felállt, és elment új ruhát keresni, hiszen véresen mégsem léphetett innen ki.

Öt perc múlva Norvégia már szédülve rótta Koppenhága utcáit. Amikor már annyira forgott a feje, hogy alig bírt talpon maradni, és egy járókelő megkérdezte, segíthet-e, bevette magát találomra egy telefonfülkébe, és lerogyott az egyik sarkába, a telefon alá. Elővette a mobilját és felhívta Izlandot. Sokáig kicsengett, és amikor a fiú nagy sokára felvette, hallatszódott a hangján, hogy most ébredt fel.

– Mi van? – kérdezte Sigurđur nem éppen kedvesen, beleásítva a mondatba.

– Dánia meghalt – közölte nemes egyszerűséggel Norvégia, és közben a hideg üvegnek döntötte a homlokát. _Annyira nagyon szédült…_

Izland lélegzete elakadt, majd cifrán káromkodott egyet.

– Az nem lehet. Norvégia, mondtam már, hogy nagyon rossz a humorod…

– Szerinted ez egy vicc? Most öltem meg, hát hogy ne lenne halott! – csattant fel szinte sikítva. Fél kézzel a hajába tépett.

A vonal izlandi végén egy darabig csend honolt. Norvégia csak a saját, zaklatott lélegzetvételét hallotta, majd mintha Sigurđur motoszkált volna, talán félkómásan belerúgott valamibe, mert egy elfojtott au hallatszott.

– Ne mozdulj, oda megyek – mondta végül.

– Oslóba gyere.

Megszakadt a vonal, és a föld megremegett.

* * *

><p>Finnország lassan vezetett, de még így is viszonylag gyorsan ért a határhoz. Ahogy áthajtott az Öresund hídon, nem állta meg, hogy oda ne pillantson a tengerre, amely most is a legviharosabb arcát öltötte; a hullámok szakadatlan ostromolták a partokat és a hídfőket, a szél jegesen süvített, még jobban felkorbácsolva a Balti-tenger vizét.<p>

Akkor ért Koppenhágába, amikor rengeni kezdett a föld. Majdnem nekivezette az autót egy villanyoszlopnak, befékezett és megállt, majd összekuporodott a vezetőülésen, felhúzva és átkarolva a lábait, védve a fejét, így várta a végét. Cirka harminc másodpercig tartott az egész, de sokkal hosszabbnak tűnt, és amikor véget ért, süket csend lett hirtelen, majd a hangok újult erővel jöttek; hallatszódott az első sikoltás, valahol egy törött vízvezetékből az ég felé tört a víz. Finnország összeszedte a legfontosabb dolgait, utána kiszállt és otthagyta a kocsit. A felszakadt utakon úgy sem tudott volna vezetni. Rohanni kezdett, át a fél városon, Dánia házához, miközben nagyon rossz érzése támadt. Odaérvén nekiesett a csengőnek, majd észrevette, hogy nyitva van az ajtó. Az ablakok vagy kitörtek vagy megrepedtek a rengés során, a kisebb tárgyak pedig letáncoltak a helyükről. A nappali felé közeledve csak tovább erősödött a rossz érzése, és a szoba közepén ott feküdt Dánia mozdulatlanul, a mellkasában tőrrel. A hálószoba felé alvadt-véres lábnyomok vezettek.

Finnország szemei elkerekedtek, és a tenyerébe fojtotta rémült ordítását. Pillanatokig csak dermedten állt, tétova lépéseket tett, majd odarohant, térdre esett mellette, megrázta a vállát, de Christensen feje előre-hátra bukott, mint valami élettelen rongybabáé, körötte vér, és Tinónak eszébe jutott, hogy hátha ha kihúzza a tőrt a szívéből, összeforr a seb, Dánia nevetve felpattan, mintha mi sem történt volna… Így tett hát, de csak a sűrű, sötétvörös tócsa nőtt körülöttük, átitatva a padlót és a ruháikat. Finnország félredobta a fegyvert.

Fogalma sem volt, mikor, és hogyan jutott ki Dánia házából, talán a hátsó ajtón keresztül, csak képek maradtak meg és a vér fémes illata, mindenesetre keresett egy épen maradt bárt, és úgy tisztességesen leitta magát.

_Ő nem látott semmit… _

* * *

><p>Németország már abból sejtette, hogy gond van, amikor nehezen tudott eljutni Dániába; az iránytűk megbolondultak, és lehetetlen volt kapcsolatot teremteni a koppenhágai reptérrel. Eredetileg pár uniós ügyet akart megbeszélni Dániával.<p>

Megtalálván a halottat esze ágában sem volt hozzányúlni. Nem értette, hogy az elkövető miért húzta ki a tőrt az áldozatból, ha már egyszer ott hagyta a helyszínen, de nem akart most ezen gondolkozni, vagy elméleteket gyártani a körülményekről.

Felhívni a rendőrséget, a főnökét, mindenkit, akit csak lehet, jelenteni a történteket, ez a legfontosabb, na meg hogy minden körülmények között megőrizze a hidegvérét. Nem először látott már ilyet.

* * *

><p>– Tino?<p>

Finnország felkapta a fejét. Eddig félálomban, az ablaküvegnek döntött fejjel, félig lehunyt szemekkel bámulta az utat, de most Svédország felé fordult.

– Tegnap… meg akartam kérdezni, hogy mit kerestél Dániánál.

– Nem fontos, hülyeség. – Finnország érezte, ahogy elpirul.

– Nem hülyeség.

– De olyan kínos… Nem szeretném elmondani, már úgy sincs jelentősége.

Hallgattak. Tino az ajkát beharapva azon gondolkozott, hogy vajon ezzel mennyire sértette meg Berwaldot. Újra a rezzenéstelen arcára nézett, ahogy figyeli az utat, majd a sebváltón nyugvó kezére tette a kezét és megszorította.

– Egy kicsit összevesztünk Dániával, és aznap akartuk elsimítani a nézeteltérésünket.

Finnország gyengén elmosolyodott, de közben nagyon szégyellte magát, amiért ennyit hazudik Svédországnak, elvégre tartozna neki annyival, hogy őszinte legyen vele.

Újra az ablaknak döntötte a fejét, és megpróbált aludni.

* * *

><p>Amikorra Norvégia házához érkeztek Oslóba, már több autó is állt előtte, így valószínűsíthető volt, hogy ők érkeztek legutoljára. Amint kiszálltak, Finnország Svédország vállába kapaszkodva felhúzta magát hozzá és megcsókolta; egy kicsit még ott álldogáltak a szállingózó hóban, egymást átölelve, majd kipirultan elváltak, és bementek a házba.<p>

Norvégia nappalijába belépvén ott találták magát a házigazdát, Izlandot és Angliát. Amióta Finnország itt járt, alaposan átrendezték a helyiséget; a közepén egy fekete-fehérrel felravatalozott koporsó állt, és benne nem más feküdt, mint Dánia, színtelen arccal, romlatlanul gyönyörűen; a vérét már lemosták, és a legjobb öltönyébe öltöztették. Tino gyorsan elkapta róla a tekintetét, mert nem bírt a halottra sokáig nézni, ettől túl valóságosnak tűnt az egész. Végignézve a többi jelenlévőn nem érezte megfelelő öltözéknek az egyszerű pulóver, farmer kombinációt, olyan volt, mintha ezzel kilógna a sorból. Szerencsére nem tűnt fel neki, milyen elmerengően, szinte már sajnálkozva bámulja a halottat Svédország.

Szemügyre vette Norvégiát. A férfi rezzenéstelen arccal elnézett valahová Dánia felé, mintha valami olyasmit látna, amit más nem, és Finnország elképzelni sem merte, hogy vajon mit érezhet. Önmagáról nem tudta volna elképzelni, hogy megölje azt, akit teljesen, tiszta szívéből szeret, még ha arra rá is szolgálna. Viszont Lukas és Christensen esetében úgy tűnt, a szerelem nem volt elég, túlságosan sok volt köztük a konfliktus, amit egyikőjük sem annyira óhajtott komolyan megoldani, és Norvégia valószínűleg végső megoldásként, a nyugalom áraként látta ezt a gyilkosságot. De Tino mégis valahol, a döbbenet ködén túl megértette Norvégia döntését.

_Hirtelen felindulásból elkövetett emberölés,_ tiszta sor. Már csak az a kérdés, hogy mit szól ehhez a világ, ha kiderül. Tino kényszeríttette magát, hogy még véletlenül se nézzen újra a halottra, mert egyszerűen vonzotta tekintetét.

– Két gyanúsítottam van – szólalt meg végül Anglia. Finnország rákapta a tekintetét; sejtette, kik. –, és ők mindketten itt vannak ebben a helyiségben: Finnország és Norvégia. Igazán nem akarok kellemetlenséget okozni, tehát mindkettőtöket meghallgatlak.

Izland lemondóan megcsóválta a fejét.

– Nem Finnország volt.

– Hagyd, Berwald… – Tino finoman lefejtette a csuklójáról Svédország ráfonódó ujjait. – Elmondom neki, akit tudni akar.

És ebből azt lett, hogy Anglia ismét nem bírta ki, hogy ne játszon önjelölt Sherlock Holmesot, így öt perc múlva már ott ültek Finnországgal egymással szemben Norvégia könyvekkel agyontömött dolgozószobájának asztalánál. Anglia sátorszerűen összetámasztotta hosszú, csontos ujjait és szinte hipnotizálva Tinót, elmondatta vele az egész elátkozott, január tizenharmadikai napját; Finnország időnként hadarva, aztán akadozva beszélt, szipogott közben, majd elsírta magát, és onnantól kezdve használhatatlan volt. Arthur egy kínos tíz perc elteltével megszánta őt, és egy csomag zsebkendővel az útjára engedte. Ez elég volt ahhoz, hogy a fejében kezdjen összeállni a kép, és már csak Norvégiát kellett meghallgatnia.

Tino amint kiszabadult a szobából, szédülve leroskadt a fal tövébe és összehúzta magát, mintha ezzel el tudna tűnni; a többieknek először fel sem tűnt, hogy már kijött, aztán Svédország odasietett hozzá és óvatosan felsegítette. Finnország idegei pillanatnyilag felmondták a szolgálatot cserében azért, hogy ennyi ideig tartotta magában az igazságot. Berwald megnyugtatóan ringatta és simogatta a hátát, míg Izland láthatóan egyre jobban nem tudott mit kezdeni a helyzettel. Vigasztalóan megszorította Tino jéghideg kezét (ő különösen annak érezte, mert a sajátja tűzforró volt mindig), utána pedig folytatta a türelmetlen körözést a ravatal és a bejárati ajtó között, míg újra és újra megkötötte a nyakában a masnit, amolyan feszültség-levezetés gyanánt.

Anglia és Norvégia nagyon-nagyon sokáig nem jöttek ki. Izland már-már attól tartott, hogy belefojtották egymást Arthur feketeteájába, mert ki tudja, miről _diskuráltak_ ilyen sokáig. Finnország viszont lassan megnyugodni látszott.

Amikor kijöttek, mindhárman odasiettek hozzájuk. Norvégia lerázta a válláról Izland odarebbenő kezét, és belőle egy szót sem lehetett kihúzni, de helyette beszélt Anglia, talán túl sokat is. Röviden és tömören elmondta a pontos történéseket, és ez a tárgyilagos, rideg összefoglalás hidegen, túl érzelemmentesen csengett a halott mellett.

– A két kihallgatott személy elmondása szerint a január tizenharmadikai események a következőképpen történtek: reggel nyolc körül Norvégia azzal a szándékkal érkezett Koppenhágába, hogy kibékül Dániával, de ennek az lett a vége, hogy csak még jobban összevesztek, és Norvégia egy tőrrel leszúrta Dániát. A halál beálltának pontos időpontja nyolc óra negyvenkét perc. Utána elhagyta a házát és felhívta Izlandot, és körülbelül tíz percre rá Finnország lépte át következőként Dánia házának küszöbét, hogy egy párbajjal elsimítsák a Svédország miatt támadt nézeteltéréseiket, és így ő találta meg először a halottat; saját bevallása szerint nem gondolkozott, hogy mit tesz, csak ösztönből kihúzta az áldozatból a fegyvert, utána otthagyta ő is a helyszínt. Ezután talált rá Németország, és hívta fel a hatóságokat délelőtt tizenegy órakor.

Finnország nem mert a férjére nézni, inkább a padlót szuggerálta és fázósan átölelte magát; félt, hogy mit szól Svédország a teljes igazsághoz, amit ő mindkettőjüket megkímélni kívánandón nem mondott el neki összes részletében; talán hiba volt, ki tudja.

Anglia ugyanezzel a hideg közönnyel sorolta fel a bűnöket: hirtelen felindulásból elkövetett emberölés Norvégia részéről, Izland bűnrészes, mert tudott róla és elhallgatta, Finnország pedig csak tervezte, de már ez is elég lenne ahhoz, hogy emberként leüljön sok-sok évnyi börtönt.

– És most mit akarsz csinálni, Anglia? – kérdezte Norvégia, míg a brit megbilincselte. – Mégis mit _tudsz_ velem csinálni? Szerinted nincs már meg a büntetésem? Ár nélküli lett volna? Ó, nem, már megfizettem érte.

– Ezt majd Strasbourgban eldöntjük – mondta ellentmondást nem tűrően Anglia. Finnország a hozzá legközelebb álló Izland karjába kapaszkodott, és annyira megszorította, hogy a fiú fájdalmasan felszisszent. Bocsánatot kért tőle, majd eszébe jutott valamit.

– És azzal a feltámasztási kísérlettel mi lesz? Mert eredetileg ezért jöttünk ide, nem? – Tino folytatta volna a mondandóját, ha nem találkozik a tekintete Lukaséval. _Egyszerűen belé fojtotta a szót, _és többet nyikkanni sem mert. Izland válaszra nyitotta volna a száját, hiszen ő hívta őket ide méghozzá Anglia kérésére, de az önjelölt detektív megelőzte.

– Lehetetlen. Egyiptom szerint – az ő szakterülete a halotti mágia – már csak múmiát lehetne belőle csinálni, Norvégia nem tud segíteni, én pedig köszönöm szépen, de egyedül nem próbálkozom ilyesmivel, túl veszélyes.

Finnország úgy érezte, hogy van egy dolog, amit eltitkolnak előle.

* * *

><p>Dánia temetése szerény külsőségek között történt. A legtöbb ország képviseltette magát, ki-ki a saját népe gyászruhájában, virágokkal, koszorúkkal. Az Yding Skovhøjnön emeltek neki sírt, a kopasz téli fák között; ez volt Dánia legmagasabb pontja, a történelem ott volt a levegőben, sőt még a földben is, hiszen itt bronzkori sírhalmokat emeltek. Talán ezért sem mosta el ezt a helyet a tenger.<p>

Átlagemberek, akik nem országok voltak, nemigen voltak jelen, csak a dán királyi család és az a szűk kör, akik még rajtuk kívül tudták, hogy valójában ki is volt Christensen Densen. Sokan úgy gondolták, hogy ez egy új kor kezdete, míg néhányan világvégét kiáltottak.

A pap szépen és hosszasan beszélt, mögötte pedig Vatikán állt sötét, földig omló, fekete papi köntösben, időnként keresztet vetve és latinul mormolva. Mindenki csendben hallgatta a beszédet, és csak néha törte meg egy-egy jelenlévő a fel-feltörő elfojtott zokogásával.

Norvégia tudta, hogy nem lenne képes végighallgatni ezt az egészet, ezért a gyásznéptől távolabb leült egy kidőlt fatörzsre, ahová már csak a beszéd összemosódó zümmögése hallatszódott el, és a kripta bejárata elé felhalmozott virágok és a füstölők tömény illatát hozta a szél. Sigurđur ott maradt volna vele, de a férfi elküldte mondván, hogy nyugodtan menjen oda a svéd-finn-észt trióhoz, nem kell őt őriznie. Izland szót fogadott.

Strasbougban a bíróságon mindegyikőjüket felmentették, mert valóban igaza volt Norvégiának, amikor azt mondta, hogy úgy sem tudnak vele mit kezdeni. Anglia kénytelen-kelletlenül lecsatolta róla a bilincset és elengedte.

A ceremónia lassan véget ért, az emberek és az országok egymással vegyülve lassan szállingózva elindultak hazafelé. Részvétnyilvánítások sokasága hangzott el, de Lukashoz csak a testvérei mentek oda. Sorra végignézett rajtuk; Izland hangosan szipogott, és a világért sem fújta volna ki az orrát, Finnország szemei ki voltak vörösödve, de már nem volt több könnye, Svédország pedig talán belül sírt, valahol nagyon mélyen – a szemüvege kicsit párás volt, az arca kipirult.

Egy ideig beszélgettek, aztán Tino és Berwald elnézést kértek és elmentek. Lukas hosszasan nézett utánuk, míg a fák között gomolygó ködbe nem veszett az alakjuk. Sigurđur fázósan ücsörgött mellette, majd felpattant, és a kezét nyújtotta testvérének. Norvégia kérdőn nézett rá, de végül elfogadta és ő is felállt. Izland határozottan belékarolva vezette az öreg tölgyfák között a márvány kriptához, utána elengedte a bátyját és hagyta, hogy az egyedül rakja le a többi virág közé a fehér dáliacsokrot, amit eddig a jobb kezében szorongatott. Valahogy megtörtnek és _öregnek_ látszott, ahogy nagyon sokáig némán állt ott, a válla időnként megremegett, de ő is csak némán, könnyek nélkül tudott sírni. Letérdelt a hóba, és a Finnország által választott sírfeliratra meredt. _Nem haltam meg, csak álmodom._

Izland hallgatott, de végül kibukott belőle a kérdés, ami már régóta gyötörte, és nem is gondolkozott rajta, vajon ezzel fájdalmat okoz-e Norvégiának.

– Megbántad?

Norvégia hirtelen felkapta a fejét, és nagyon furcsán bámult rá Izlandra, úgy, hogy a fiú azt hitte, mindjárt kiabálni fog vele, de aztán csak lassan vállat vont.

– Számít ez? Az időt úgy sem lehet visszaforgatni – felelte végül.

Sigurđur a hóna alá nyúlt és felsegítette a hóból, mert nem hiányzott Lukasnak még egy megfázás is. Újra belékarolt, és kivezette az erdőből. Dánia síremléke a fák között gomolygó ködbe veszett a rá tűzött dán zászlóval együtt, míg a frissen hullott hó fehéren szikrázott körülöttük a gyenge, erőtlen napsütésben. Mint egy nehéz paplan, ami elfed mindent, de egyben meg is fojt. Izlandnak hiányoztak Norvégia régi megjegyzései a tündéreiről és trolljairól, akik most bizonyára nagyon fáznak, ám mivel testvére már nem látta többé őket, hiszen a varázserejével fizetett a gyilkosságért, már nem szólt róluk semmit.

– Nem hiányoznak a tündéreid? – kérdezte óvatosan Izland. Norvégia a közönyösség álcáját magára véve felelt:

– Dehogynem, nagyon… de majd megszokom, nem?

Sigurđur megpróbálkozott egy vigasztaló mosolyszerűséggel, de csak egy szájrándításra futotta. Lukas kényszerítette magát, hogy ne nézzen hátra újra meg újra. Maguk mögött hagyták a múltat, de attól még ott lesz velük a jelenben és a jövőben.

_Vége  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Jeg elskede dig, Danmark – <em>Susie próbálkozott, de egyáltalán nem biztos, hogy így kell a dánban múlt időt képezni (a Wikipédia segített), én nem tudok dánul sajnos. Ha valaki tud ennél egy helyesebb verziót, akkor szóljon. :D Amúgy azt (akarja) jelenti, hogy szerettelek Dánia.

Strasbourgban van az Emberi Jogok Európai Bírósága, ezért akarta ott eldönteni a dolgokat Anglia.

_Szerzői blabla, ha akarod, ugord át, de örülnék, ha elolvasnád. :)_

_Amikor a téli szünetben kipattant ez az ötlet a fejemből, el akartam vetni; csak viccből hoztam fel azt egy beszélgetés során Svédországommal, hogy krimit kellene írni. Nem vagyok annyira oda krimikért, mert a nyomozós részeken általában elalszok, de mégis szöget ütött ez a fejemben, elkezdtem rajta gondolkozni, és végül januárban megírtam egyhuzamban ezt. Viszont ha nem lenne Lizi Eyre és Kijara, akkor ez a történet most nem lenne itt. Ők ketten bíztattak és nyaggattak, hogy folytassam, nagyon köszönöm nekik. *ide most képzeljetek egy szívecskét, de ha ideírnám, akkor levágná a mondani valóm többi részét* És nektek is, akik olvastátok. És remélem, hogy tetszett és nem haragszotok rám annyira, hogy Dániát választottam áldozatnak. :') Christensen egy-két beszólása amúgy Kijától van, engedélyével felhasználtam őket. :D _

_Szerettem volna valami értelmesebb végszót írni, de valahogy nem jött most össze._

_Na tartsátok magatokban a véleményeteket. ;) _


End file.
